


Beauty Rest

by sabinelagrande



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Not Very Sneaky Sex, Sleepy Sex, Sneaky Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who needs sleep?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty Rest

Erik has no idea what time it is when he wakes up; it's the middle of the night, too late and too early all at once, but he can't get back to sleep. The dream he's just woken up from was very long, very detailed, and- and this is critical- very much unfinished, and he's very interested in having someone to finish it with. 

He looks to his right.

Raven's going to kill him if he wakes her up; he's been informed in no uncertain terms how long it'll be before he gets laid again if he does it.

He looks to his left.

Charles hasn't expressed any opinions at all on the subject.

He's curled up facing away from Erik, and Erik turns, pulling him right in, flush with his body. He's not exactly subtle about his intentions; he works his hips against Charles's ass, licking his palm before slipping it under the waistband of Charles's pajama bottoms and into his boxers. He's soft, but it doesn't take him any time at all to start responding, pressing unconsciously into Erik's hand.

Charles shifts, rousing; he turns in Erik's arms, making a questioning noise. Erik just leans in and kisses him, and Charles opens right up, putting his hand on the back of Erik's neck to draw him closer.

When Erik pulls away, Charles looks like he's about to speak, so he lays a finger to Charles's lips, tossing his head back towards Raven; Charles grins, biting at it playfully. Erik grins back at him, working Charles's pants down over his hips before pushing at his own. Charles grabs his ass, grinding against him, kissing him hard, biting at him a little, the way Erik likes sometimes.

Erik slips his hand between the two of them, taking both their cocks into his fist, working them quickly. The whole point of this is to do it fast- get in, get out, so to speak- but the more it drags out, the harder it'll be not to roll Charles onto his stomach and press into him, fuck him nice and slow. Great in the short term- plenty of Charles- not so great in the long term- no Raven.

He moves his hand faster, his cock pressed right up against Charles's, nice and tight, precome making it just slick enough, and Charles groans into his mouth as he comes, spilling out over Erik's hand. A few more strokes and Erik's right there with him, gasping, pressing his forehead to Charles's.

Erik sighs, feeling nice and sated; he wipes his hand off on Charles's thigh, and Charles squirms, just like he always does, which is why Erik does it in the first place. Charles puts his arm around Erik's neck, leaning in and-

"When I said, 'Stop waking me up to have sex,'" Raven says suddenly, mumbly but clearly annoyed, "I thought you assholes knew that included, 'Stop waking me up by _having_ sex.'"

"Sorry, darling," Charles says, not sounding contrite at all. "We'll be more careful in the future."

She tugs at Erik's shoulder. "Somebody better come over here and get me off, or I'm throwing you both out."

She doesn't fuss when Erik just sort of picks her up and pulls her over, depositing her between him and Charles. Charles kisses her lazily, his hand sliding down her stomach, down beneath the sheets, and she makes a desperate noise; she's always liked watching them, and he can't imagine how alluring and frustrating it must have been to only hear them.

Charles gives her one last kiss before he pulls away, and then he's slipping under the covers. Now it's Erik's turn to wonder, to hear and not see; Raven's knees are bent, and there's a Charles-shaped bump between them, but that's it. She closes her eyes, her head falling back, and Erik wonders if he needs to see at all, whether it's enough to read it through the lines of her body, the look on her face. He knows very well what's going on, the look of her, the taste, the feel of Charles's quick tongue; Charles has been known to be playful in situations like this, flicking his tongue delicately in the middle of broad strokes, keeping his lucky victim on edge for as long as he wants.

Pretty soon Erik can't just look and wonder anymore, needs to be a little more involved; Erik takes her hand, lacing their fingers together and pulling it up over her head, out of his way. Her body is foreign, cryptic, but he's spent a very long time learning how to decipher it. Some of it is easy, gentle teeth on her earlobe, a spot on the side of her neck that wants to be sucked on, but then there's everything else, everything that's best about her. 

He's cataloguing reactions, finding new ways to please- or torment, depending on what's called for. He runs his fingers along the places where her skin gives way to scales, nice and light, teasing and gentle, before tracing his way further down. Her breasts are covered in lines of dots, bumps that feel so good running one by one underneath his tongue. All the lines converge at a point right on the lower curve of her breast, and that's the spot, right there; he lowers his mouth to it and _sucks_ , and she cries out. 

She's panting now, sweating, reaching down blindly to find Charles's head through the sheets, press his face against her. There's a smothered, startled "Mmph!" from under the covers, and Erik laughs against Raven's skin. But now she's moaning, arching her back, and Erik bites at her, sucking hard. She makes wrecked, beautiful sounds, squeezing Erik's hand when she comes.

This is the best part, because as long as they keep it up, she'll just keep going, one peak after the next. He doesn't know which part of it is more appealing, the idea that they're just that good, or the thought of what her body can _do_ , how sensitive and responsive it is. It's amazing just to watch, so much hotter than Erik could have imagined.

After what seems like ages, Raven finally lets his hand go, and Erik shakes it out, trying to get rid of some of the soreness. "Stop," she says, but Charles doesn't seem to hear; she fumbles around, trying to find Charles's head again, but it's not working.

Erik finally has to lift up the covers and look down at him. "Cut that out and get up here."

Charles reappears a moment later, leaning in to kiss her. "That didn't work out like I'd hoped," he says, uncomfortable.

"Yeah," Erik says.

"What's wrong?" Raven asks, still breathing heavily.

"I'm afraid I've gone back to square one," Charles admits, sheepish.

"Jesus Christ," Raven mutters. "When I die of sleep deprivation, I hope you both get life sentences." She turns, pressing her hips back against Charles's, laying her head on Erik's stomach. "I'm not doing any work at _all_ ," she warns.

Charles pushes his pajama bottoms all the way off, kicking them away to where they're sure to get lost in the sheets. Erik thinks about just pushing his down; it's just that it seems sort of strange to be the only person wearing any clothes, so he takes them off and drops them by the side of the bed.

Charles has already pulled her tight against him; he moves one of her legs forward, out of the way, and just like that he's pushing inside of her, making her groan. He thrusts into her slowly, his arm around her waist, biting his lip. It takes some maneuvering to get everything situated, but then she's sliding her lips down around Erik's cock; despite what she's said, she's working her tongue, sucking him as he moves slowly in and out of her mouth.

She's incredibly sexy like this, all loose and malleable, letting them have what they want; but what makes it so hot is what it means, what it demonstrates, the level of trust and comfort it takes to give herself like this. He sort of envies her for that, because no matter how much time passes, he's still skittish, unsure.

But, more importantly, everyone else in the world should envy him and Charles.

There's no telling how long they keep going, keep stretching it out, lingering. He feels like they could do it forever if they wanted, just never ever stop, joined like this for good. It doesn't work out that way, in the end; soon enough Charles is snapping his hips and Raven is moaning and Erik, Erik is just completely undone.

By the time they're sated and rearranged and generally ready to pass out all over each other, the first light is starting to filter through the curtains, falling in broken shapes onto the bed.

"I fucking hate both of you," Raven says, turning over and pressing her face into the pillow. She's absolutely going to give them hell later; it's entirely possible one or more of them will be sleeping on the couch for an indeterminate period of time.

Erik glances at Charles, and Charles grins.

Worth it.


End file.
